


The Jacket

by sammys_grl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Impala Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_grl/pseuds/sammys_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit of an older story that I wrote.  It features Sam and Dean with a side of the Impala and Dean's leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

The thing about hunting that always bothered them was the exploding creatures. No matter how hard they tried, sometimes when the shit flew, they were in the way. Thus was the way they ended up covered in creature du jour.

Dean remembered seeing a small lake not too far from where they parked. Good thing, since they were both slimy and there was no way this smell was getting in his car so a bath was in order.

Dean headed to the car to grab their clothes and Sam headed for the lake. He hated being covered in blood. No matter how much he loved a good hunt with Dean, this just killed that whole aura for him and he hated that. He peeled off his clothes, tossed them in a heap, wondering if it was even worth trying to wash them. Yeah, the laundromat would love that in their machines. 

The next little problem Sam had was that he hated cold water, hated walking in it, hated how it made him feel, like he was cold to the core. He knew Dean would call him girlie, so he was remotely glad he was able to just get this over with while Dean got their clothes. In fact, by the time Dean got there, Sam was through with this whole thing. All he wanted was to get out of the water and get warm. Thank God it was a warm summer evening.

Sam ignored his brothers gripes about bathing alone and pulled on his jeans. Dean knew it was unrealistic, but he had been looking forward to naked Sammy in the water. Sam hated cold anything. His body was a natural heat source and if he was remotely cold, he tended to act like a bitch. Fuck, he wore a hoodie in the summer. So, Dean watched Sam pull his jeans over that gorgeous body and smiled, knowing there was a hotel in their future and that body would be all his. 

Sam headed back to the car mumbling that Dean hadn’t brought him a shirt. Yeah, he knew it was summer, but how the hell was he supposed to get warm without a shirt? Dean always walked around with no shirt, a fact that Sam greatly enjoyed, but that was Dean. 

Popping the trunk Sam spotted it, the exact thing that always made him warm in so many ways. Dean’s leather jacket. He looked at it, instantly remembering all the times he had touched that jacket before he could actually touch Dean, the way the soft leather reminded him of Dean’s skin, the scent matching his brother’s. That jacket held all the things that Dean held for Sam: comfort, safety, love, and warmth of a deeper kind.

Figuring he had some time, he stretched out on the hood of the Impala. Sam had only intended to get warm for a few minutes and then put the jacket back and finish dressing, but the feel of the warm metal against his legs, the weight of the leather around his shoulders, and the sun warming the rest of him lulled him into that fuzzy place just before sleep. He knew Dean was close by and that meant he was safe. 

Dean washed as best he could, pulled on his jeans, and headed to join Sam. The sight that met Dean on his return to the car stopped him dead in his tracks. 

Dean had known about Sam and his jacket for several years. He had came home one night to find Sam sleeping with it wrapped in his arms. He remembered how peaceful Sam looked and he had just let him sleep. In the morning, Dean’s jacket was back on the chair and he never called Sam on it. Sam was fifteen then and Dean didn’t fully understand what that meant until much later, but he stopped going out before Sam fell asleep after that. After that, he always let Sam fall asleep in his arms and made sure he was back in their room before he woke. Now, he never went out without Sam. 

But this, this gave a whole new meaning to Sam and leather.

Sam was lounging on the hood of the Impala, back against the windshield, head back so that his face was bathed in the purple hue from the setting sun, wearing nothing but jeans and his leather coat. Sam wasn’t bundled in the jacket, he had it open so the sun could warm his skin, and the way it framed his rock hard torso was exceptional. 

This was the stuff of fantasies.

Walking quietly towards the car, Dean was mesmerized by Sam’s body. God he was beautiful, his long legs stretched out, ankles twined together. One arm resting gently by his side, the other draped over his stomach, fingers hooked through a belt loop. Dean didn’t know if Sam was any warmer, but he was certainly getting hot.

"Warmer, Sammy?" Dean whispered when he reached the side of the car and traced a finger up Sam’s chest causing a shiver of a different kind. Sam initially forgot where he was and moaned slightly at the touch and then jumped slightly realizing he still had Dean’s coat on and had fallen asleep. 

"Dean, I was cold so I, um you know...." Sam blushed slightly at the fact that he was caught. 

"God, Sammy you look sooo damn good on top...." Dean leaned into the Impala’s fender, felt it press against his cock, eyes half closing at the sensation. He was getting harder by the second from the blissful combination of Sam and leather. 

Okay, so Sam could be a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, and it took him a moment to catch on; the moment he saw Dean raking his eyes over his reclined form he was with the plan. "Mmmm, on top of what baby?" pulling Dean closer to kiss him.

"Me, my car, anything else I can think of...." his voice trailing as Sam’s lips melted into his.

Sam sat up and shifted so his legs were over the side of the car and wrapped his legs around Dean, leaning into his chest. He was completely enveloped in his older brother’s essence and it was intoxicating. His mouth found Dean’s nipples and he sucked and nibbled at them, allowing his hands to lightly graze across Dean’s belly. He felt, more than heard Dean growl. It was low and primal, born out of desire. Sam went to shrug the jacket off, wanting to feel skin on skin, but Dean had a whole other vision in his mind.

"Leave it on, Sammy...." Dean's eyes were dark, blown with passion. His hands were underneath the jacket running the length of Sam’s spine, caressing each bone. 

Sam’s eyes dilated a little more at the thought of making love to Dean with his leather on.

"I want you, over the hood of my car, wearing my jacket. I want that Sammy...want it so much...." Dean was tangling his fingers through Sam’s hair, teasing his neck.

Dean’s voice was sexier than Sam could ever remember it being and damn if that didn't do wonderful things so him. Sam's cock was hard and twitching as Dean let his fingers play along Sam’s chest, dipping down to his navel and slowly back up.

Sliding off the car, Sam wrapped around Dean’s body, pressing their groins together creating a friction that sent waves of pleasure through them. He slid his tongue along that spot just at the base of Dean's ear that always made Dean’s knees weaken and groan with pleasure.

Breaking the embrace, Dean undid Sam’s jeans, Sam just letting them slide down around his ankles. Finally, OhthankyouGod, finally palming Sam’s cock. 

"Want to be inside you Sammy. You ready for me....?" Dean whispered as he tongued around the shell of Sam’s ear.

"Always want you...always ready...." Sam was sliding his hand along Dean’s waistband, undoing his jeans. Finally sliding his hand in, he ran his fingers along the sensitive head of his brother's cock then , bringing them to his own lips, licking in the flavor that was Dean.

Sam, with his tongue sliding, lips curling around those long fingers was the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen.

"Oh God Sammy that’s just...." Dean’s breath hitching in his chest as he pushed his own jeans the reso of the way down around his ankles.

"Tastes good, baby." Sam kissed Dean firmly, letting the flavor spread across their tongues.

Smiling wickedly, Sam turned around and leaned over the hood of the Impala. The sight of Sam, naked and leaning over the Impala had Dean panting. Reaching around, Dean stroked Sam a few times slicking his hand in the liquid leaking from the tip. His grip was tight enough to send shivers through Sam’s body, but definitely not tight enough to let him come. Dean let his free hand roam aimlessly around Sam’s side, his touch ghosting across skin, finally resting at the indent near his hip.

"God baby, need you...." Dean whispered, using Sam’s fluid as lube, stroking himself. 

The sound of that voice, the feel of the leather on his body, the zipper caressing his sides was driving Sam insane with need.

"Need you so much Dean...please now please" Sam begged. Finally, he felt Dean’s cock working along him, finding the spot and pressing against him, slowly pushing in. 

"Damn, you’re tight." Dean pulled back then slid back inside, gripping Sam’s shoulder, feeling the soft scrunch of leather, as he steadied Sam against the car. Yeah, Sam in leather was most definitely a major, MAJOR turn-on. Dean went from blazingly hard, but in control to really gotta fuck now in a heartbeat.

"Gonna be good Sammy," Dean pushed completely in on the next thrust, the tight rings of muscle finally permitting him full contact inside Sam.

"Just...God...now...." Sam moaned at the feel of Dean’s cock, thick and hot inside him. Sam was grinding back into him, desperately moaning a string of what was probably Latin.

Sam’ growled as Dean’s strong hand encircled him and he moved, giving Dean room to stoke him as he pushed back into those strong thrusts. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire as Dean struck that spot, that sweet spot that had pain turning to pleasure with every stroke. Sam was losing control, unable to hold back the urges that were pulsing through him. An incredible release was coiling in the pit of his stomach, waiting to explode.

Sam’s breath caught in his chest as he rocked his hips back, pulling Dean deeper. The feel of Dean’s hand stroking him and the strong slide of Dean’s cock had Sam’s entire body shuddering as he came. Hard and on the car. Dean stroked him through his climax, milking him, until he stopped trembling, fully spent.

The sensations rippling through his cock as Sam came had Dean struggling to ride out Sam’s orgasm before releasing his own. Dean wrapped his arm tight around Sam’s waist holding him steady, as he started to thrust harder and faster, his pace becoming frenzied. Dean was moaning Sam’s name over and over as he came buried inside him, wave after wave pumping from him. 

Sam had collapsed onto the hood and Dean steadied himself holding onto Sam’s hips as they settled their breathing. Dean gently pulled out and helped Sam pull up off the hood. 

Sam turned and leaned back against the fender, hair damp from sweat, hanging in his eyes. Dean gently wisped it away and kissed his forehead. They stayed still for a minute, each enjoying the gentle feel of the other. 

"Love you," Dean whispered

"Love you too."

Dean moved first, grabbing a towel from the trunk and tossing it to Sam. Sam cleaned himself, dressed, and then cleaned the car. 

He smiled and shook his head as Sam had a little trouble actually bending to wipe the bottom of the Impala’s fender and came around to finish the job for him.

He was also pretty sure Sam was not up to sitting for very long, and they both needed some sleep. He decided to stop in the next town for the night. He told Sam to keep his jacket on, for warmth, of course. Nothing at all to do with fantastic images it had his brain replaying. Nope, nothing at all.


End file.
